Χωρική Περιστροφή
Χωρική Στροφή Rotation thumb|300px| [[Μετασχηματισμός Μετασχηματισμοί ---- Σημειακός Μετασχηματισμός Συνεχής Μετασχηματισμός Διακριτός Μετασχηματισμός ---- Χρονική Αναστροφή Χωρική Αναστροφή Χρονική Μεταφορά Χωρική Μεταφορά Χρονική Στροφή Χωρική Στροφή ---- Αβελιανός Μετασχηματισμός Αναβελιανός Μετασχηματισμός Γαλιλαϊκός Μετασχηματισμός Μετασχηματισμός Lorentz Μετασχηματισμός Poincare ]] thumb|300px| [[ΜετασχηματισμόςΕνεργητικός Μετασχηματισμός Παθητικός Μετασχηματισμός Μετασχηματισμός Στροφής ]] thumb|300px| [[Χωρική Στροφή ]] thumb|300px| [[Χωρική Στροφή ]] thumb|300px| [[Χωρική Στροφή ]] - Ένας μετασχηματισμός. Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Στροφή" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "στρέψη". Περιγραφή Basic rotations The following three basic (gimbal-like) rotation matrices rotate vectors about the x'', ''y, or z'' axis, in three dimensions: : \begin{alignat}{1} R_x(\theta) &= \begin{bmatrix} 1 & 0 & 0 \\ 0 & \cos \theta & -\sin \theta \\3pt 0 & \sin \theta & \cos \theta \\3pt \end{bmatrix} \\6pt R_y(\theta) &= \begin{bmatrix} \cos \theta & 0 & \sin \theta \\3pt 0 & 1 & 0 \\3pt -\sin \theta & 0 & \cos \theta \\ \end{bmatrix} \\6pt R_z(\theta) &= \begin{bmatrix} \cos \theta & -\sin \theta & 0 \\3pt \sin \theta & \cos \theta & 0\\3pt 0 & 0 & 1\\ \end{bmatrix}. \end{alignat} Each of these basic vector rotations typically appears counter-clockwise when the axis about which they occur points toward the observer, and the coordinate system is right-handed. Rz, for instance, would rotate toward the ''y-axis a vector aligned with the x-axis. This is similar to the rotation produced by the above mentioned 2-D rotation matrix. See below for alternative conventions which may apparently or actually invert the sense of the rotation produced by these matrices. 0D Απειροστή Στροφή : \mathcal R (0)= \begin{bmatrix} 0 \end{bmatrix} 1D Απειροστή Μετατόπιση : \mathcal R (l)= \begin{bmatrix} \color{Violet}{l_x} \end{bmatrix} : \mathcal R (l_t)= \begin{bmatrix} \color{Cyan}{l_t} \end{bmatrix} 1D Απειροστή Μετατόπιση : \mathcal R (l)= \begin{bmatrix} \color{Green}{l_x} \end{bmatrix}, \; \; \mathcal R (l)= \begin{bmatrix} \color{Green}{l_y} \end{bmatrix} \; \; 1D Απειροστή Μετατόπιση : \mathcal R (l)= \begin{bmatrix} \color{Magenta}{l_x} \end{bmatrix}, \; \mathcal R (l)= \begin{bmatrix} \color{Green}{l_y} \end{bmatrix}, \; \mathcal R (l)= \begin{bmatrix} \color{Maroon}{l_z} \end{bmatrix} \; : \mathcal R (l)= \begin{bmatrix} \color{Orange}{l_x} \\ \color{Orange}{l_y} \\ \color{Orange}{l_z} \end{bmatrix} 3D Απειροστή Στροφή : \mathcal R ({\color{Red}{\theta}})= \begin{bmatrix} 0 & \color{Red}{+\theta_z} & \color{Red}{-\theta_y} \\ \color{Red}{-\theta_z} & 0 & \color{Red}{+\theta_x} \\ \color{Red}{+\theta_y} & \color{Red}{-\theta_x} & 0 \end{bmatrix} 4D Απειροστή Στροφή : \mathcal R ({\color{Red}{\theta}}, {\color{Blue}{\phi}})= \begin{bmatrix} 0 & \color{Red}{+\theta_z} & \color{Red}{-\theta_y} & \color{Blue}{+\phi_x} \\ \color{Red}{-\theta_z} & 0 & \color{Red}{+\theta_x} & \color{Blue}{+\phi_y} \\ \color{Red}{+\theta_y} & \color{Red}{-\theta_x} & 0 & \color{Blue}{+\phi_z} \\ \color{Blue}{-\phi_x} & \color{Blue}{-\phi_y} & \color{Blue}{-\phi_z} & 0 \end{bmatrix} : \mathcal R ({\color{Brown}{i\theta}}, {\color{Green}{i\phi}})= \begin{bmatrix} 0 & \color{Brown}{+i\theta_z} & \color{Brown}{-i\theta_y} & \color{Green}{+i\phi_x}\\ \color{Brown}{-i\theta_z} & 0 & \color{Brown}{+i\theta_x} & \color{Green}{+i\phi_y}\\ \color{Brown}{+i\theta_y} & \color{Brown}{-i\theta_x} & 0 & \color{Green}{+i\phi_x}\\ \color{Green}{-i\phi_x} & \color{Green}{-i\phi_y} & \color{Green}{-i\phi_z} & 0 \\ \end{bmatrix} 4D Απειροστή Μεταφορά-Στροφή : \mathcal R ({\color{Magenta}{\chi}}, {\color{Red}{\theta}})= \begin{bmatrix} 0 & \color{Magenta}{-\chi_x} & \color{Magenta}{-\chi_y} & \color{Magenta}{-\chi_z} \\ \color{Magenta}{+\chi_x} & 0 & \color{Red}{+\theta_z} & \color{Red}{-\theta_y} \\ \color{Magenta}{+\chi_y} &\color{Red}{-\theta_z} & 0 & \color{Red}{+\theta_x} \\ \color{Magenta}{+\chi_z} &\color{Red}{+\theta_y} & \color{Red}{-\theta_x} & 0 \\ \end{bmatrix} Η μήτρα χωρίς την Περιστροφή είναι: : \mathcal R ({\color{Magenta}{\chi}})= \begin{bmatrix} 0 & \color{Magenta}{-\chi_x} & \color{Magenta}{-\chi_y} & \color{Magenta}{-\chi_z} \\ \color{Magenta}{+\chi_x} & \cdot & \cdot & \cdot \\ \color{Magenta}{+\chi_y} & \cdot & \cdot & \cdot \\ \color{Magenta}{+\chi_z} & \cdot & \cdot & \cdot \\ \end{bmatrix} 4D Απειροστή Μεταφορά-Στροφή : \mathcal R ({\color{Magenta}{\chi}}, {\color{Cyan}{\chi_t}}, {\color{Red}{\theta}}, {\color{Blue}{\phi}})= \begin{bmatrix} 0 & \color{Magenta}{-\chi_x} & \color{Magenta}{-\chi_y} & \color{Magenta}{-\chi_z} & \color{Cyan}{+\chi_t} \\ \color{Magenta}{+\chi_x} & 0 & \color{Red}{+\theta_z} & \color{Red}{-\theta_y} & \color{Blue}{+\phi_x} \\ \color{Magenta}{+\chi_y} &\color{Red}{-\theta_z} & 0 & \color{Red}{+\theta_x} & \color{Blue}{+\phi_y} \\ \color{Magenta}{+\chi_z} &\color{Red}{+\theta_y} & \color{Red}{-\theta_x} & 0 & \color{Blue}{+\phi_z} \\ \color{Cyan}{-\chi_t} & \color{Blue}{-\phi_x} & \color{Blue}{-\phi_y} & \color{Blue}{-\phi_z} & 0 \end{bmatrix} : \mathcal R ({\color{Magenta}{i\chi}}, {\color{Cyan}{i\chi_t}}, {\color{Brown}{i\theta}}, {\color{Green}{i\phi}})= \begin{bmatrix} 0 & \color{Magenta}{-i\chi_x} & \color{Magenta}{-i\chi_y} & \color{Magenta}{-i\chi_z} & \color{Cyan}{+i\chi_t} \\ \color{Magenta}{+i\chi_x} & 0 & \color{Brown}{+i\theta_z} & \color{Brown}{-i\theta_y} & \color{Green}{+i\phi_x} \\ \color{Magenta}{+i\chi_y} &\color{Brown}{-i\theta_z} & 0 & \color{Brown}{+i\theta_x} & \color{Green}{+i\phi_y} \\ \color{Magenta}{+i\chi_z} &\color{Brown}{+i\theta_y} & \color{Brown}{-i\theta_x} & 0 & \color{Green}{+i\phi_z} \\ \color{Cyan}{-i\chi_t} & \color{Green}{-i\phi_x} & \color{Green}{-i\phi_y} & \color{Green}{-i\phi_z} & 0 \end{bmatrix} 5D Απειροστή Χρονική Αναστροφή : \mathcal R ({\color{Cyan}{l_t}})= \begin{bmatrix} 0 & \color{Green}{0} & \color{Green}{0} & \color{Green}{0} & \color{Cyan}{+l_t} \\ \color{Green}{0} & 0 & \color{Red}{0} & \color{Red}{0} & \color{Blue}{0} \\ \color{Green}{0} & \color{Red}{0} & 0 & \color{Red}{0} & \color{Blue}{0} \\ \color{Green}{0} & \color{Red}{0} & \color{Red}{0} & 0 & \color{Blue}{0} \\ \color{Cyan}{-l_t} & \color{Blue}{0} & \color{Blue}{0} & \color{Blue}{0} & 0 \end{bmatrix} 4D Απειροστή Χωρική Στροφή : \mathcal R ({\color{Green}{l}})= \begin{bmatrix} 0 & \color{Green}{-l_x} & \color{Green}{-l_y} & \color{Green}{-l_z} \\ \color{Green}{+l_x} & 0 & \color{Red}{0} & \color{Red}{0} \\ \color{Green}{+l_y} & \color{Red}{0} & 0 & \color{Red}{0} \\ \color{Green}{+l_z} & \color{Red}{0} & \color{Red}{0} & 0 \\ \end{bmatrix} Μαθηματική Δομή Εάν µια στροφή R(\theta_1) τη διαδεχθεί µια άλλη στροφή ως προς γενικά έναν άλλο άξονα, R(\theta_2) , τότε ο συνολικός µετασχηµατισµός θα είναι το γινόµενο των πινάκων : R(\theta_2) R(\theta_1) Αποδεικνύεται ότι το γινόμενο δύο στροφών είναι επίσης στροφή (κάτι που δεν είναι αυτονόητο), δηλαδή υπάρχει πάντοτε μία γωνία \theta έτσι ώστε: : R(\theta) = R(\theta_2) R(\theta_1) δηλαδή το σύνολο των στροφών είναι κλειστό στην πράξη της σύνθεσης ή ισοδυνάµως στην πράξη πολλαπλασιασμού των αντιστοίχων πινάκων τους. Επειδή οι στροφές αφήνουν αναλλοίωτο το μέτρο των διανυσμάτων η μήτρα της στροφής είναι ορθογώνια δηλαδή το γινόµενο της μήτρας μιας στροφής επί την ανάστροφή της μήτρα δίνει τον ταυτοτικό μετασχηματισμό που αναπαρίσταται από τον μοναδιαίο πίνακα, I , δηλαδή ισχύει ότι . Eπειδή, όµως, το γινόµενο δύο στροφών κατά γωνία και κατά γωνία αντίστοιχα παράγει τον ταυτοτικό µετασχηµατισµό, δηλαδή , ο αντίστροφος πίνακας µιaς στροφής είναι και αυτός µiα στροφή και συγκεκριµένα η στροφή κατά την αντίθετη γωνία δηλαδή. Ισχύει λοιπόν ότι οι πίνακες των στροφών έχουν αντίστροφους οι οποίοι είναι και αυτοί στροφές. Το σύνολο των στροφών σχηµατίζει δηλαδή µια οµάδα, την επονοµαζόµενη οµάδα SΟ(3) (το Ο δηλώνει τον ορθογώνιο χαρακτήρα των στροφών που διατηρεί αναλλοίωτο το µέτρο των διανυσµάτων και το S (special) το ιδιαίτερο χαρακτηριστικό των πινάκων των στροφών ότι έχουν ορίζουσα +1, τέλος το 3 αναφέρεται στη διάσταση του χώρου στον οποίο ενεργούν οι στροφές.). Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *μετασχηματισμός * συμμετρία Βιβλιογραφία *J. M. Keller, "Note on Reduction for the Rotation Group," Phys. Rev. 55, 508 (1939). *E. Schrödinger, Proc. Roy. Irish Acad. 47, 39 (1941). *J. Takahashi, "Generalized Spherical Harmonics as Representation Matrix Elements of Rotation Group," J. Phys. Soc. Jpn. 7, 307 (1952). *R. L Guernsey and G. B. Aftken, "A Vector Addition Coefficient Identity," Phys. Rev. 92, 1270 (1953). *F. Berencz and R. Pauncz, "Construction of S2 Eigenfunctions by Method of Spin Operators. I. General Theory," Proc. Phys. Soc. A 71, 145 (1958). *A. Meckler, "Majorana Formula," Phys. Rev. 111, 1447 (1958). *V. K. Perel, Zh. Eksp. Teor. Fiz. 35, 685 (1958). *M. Rotenberg, R. Biyins, N. Metropolis and J. K. Wooten, The 3-J and 6-J Symbols (MIT, 1960). *E. Ambler, J. C. Eisenstein and J. F. Schooley, "Traces of Products of Angular Momentum Matrices," J. Math. Phys. 3, 118 (1962). *M. E. Rose, "Properties of the Irreducible Angular Momentum Tensors," J. Math. Phys. 3, 409 (1962). *W. T. Sharp, Racah Algebra and the Contraction of Groups, Report AECL-1098, CRT-935 (Atomic Energy of Canada, 1960). *V. Bargmann, "On the Representations of the Rotation Group," Rev. Mod. Phys. 34, 829 (1962). *S. L. Altmann, "On the Symmetries of Spherical Harmonics," Proc. Camb. Phil. Soc. 53, 343 (1957). *S. L. Altmann and C. J. Bradley, "On the Symmetries of Spherical Harmonics," Phil. Trans. London A 255, 193 (1963). *D. M. Brink and G. R. Satchler, Angular Momentum (Oxford, 1971). *P. Seagrave, "Representation of Permutation Operators in Quantum Mechanics," Nucl. Phys. 80, 674 (1966). *J.-N. Massot, E. El-Baz and J. Lafoucrière, "A General Graphical Method for Angular Momentum," Rev. Mod. Phys. 39, 288 (1967). *Y. Aharonov and L. Susskind, "Observability of the Change of Spinors Under 2π Rotations," Phys. Rev. 158, 1237 (1967). *H. J. Bernstein, "Spin Precession During Interferometry of Fermions and the Phase Factor Associated with Rotations Through 2π Radians," Phys. Rev. Lett. 18, 1102 (1967). *F. Bloch et al, eds., Spectroscopic and Group Theoretical Methods in Physics (North Holland, 1968). *P. H. Butler, Point Group Symmetry Applications: Methods and Tables (Plenum, 1981). *L. C. Biedenham and J. D. Louck, The Racah-Wigner Algebra in Quantum Theory (Addison-Wesley, 1981). *F. Wilczek, "Quantum Mechanics of Fractional-Spin Particles," Phys. Rev. Lett. 49, 957 (1982). *R. Jackiw and A. N. Redlich, "Two-Dimensional Angular Momentum in the Presence of Long-Range Magnetic Flux," Phys. Rev. Lett. 50, 555 (1983). Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *users.uoa.gr *[ ] Category: Μετασχηματισμοί